


Hey there, Kitten

by HanaHimus



Series: Yosen Shenanigans [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya finds a small kitten on his way to school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey there, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> FInally finished a oneshot! :,))

Tatsuya hadn’t been back in Japan for long when he ran across a small kitten on his way to school.

He should’ve ignored it, he really should’ve. Just kept going on his way to school, let someone else help the feline…

But it was so small, probably just old enough to live without it’s mother… not to mention it was pouring rain…

“Hey kitty, c’mere.” He said, trying to keep his tone light, in case anything more could scare the cat. “I’m not gonna hurt you…”

Eventually the cat approached him and, when he felt it safe, Tatsuya scooped the tiny thing into his arms. He’d really need to hurry the poor thing to shelter, take it to a vet after school.

“How about you try going to school today, then.” He hummed as he kept walking. Sure, he didn’t know any teachers well yet, but they shouldn’t get too mad about him helping a kitten, right?

Well, he could always find out when he got there.

 

-

 

Tatsuya hummed as the kitten began to wriggle around in his arms. After he’d dried off the gray fluffball, it’d seemed to become very happy very quickly.

It mewled at Tatsuya when the boy held it closer to his chest.

“Now, now, you can’t just run off.” Tatsuya chuckled, petting the kitten’s head. “Just be patient, okay? When we get to the vet’s after school you can wander.”

The only reply Tatsuya got was another, very annoyed sounding, mewl.

Tatsuya sighed. Kittens could be troublesome, huh? At least all his teachers had been understanding thus far and let him keep the thing around. He’d just have to hope lunch around the entire school would be as easy…

But judging by some of the looks he was getting, some of pure confusion and others of disgust, he had a feeling it’d be anything but.

“Just hang in there little buddy, we can do this…”

 

-

 

“Muro-chin, why do you have a cat~?” Atsushi asked, poking the fluffball gently on the forehead. “We aren’t allowed to have animals here, you know~”

“The teachers haven’t said anything, don’t worry.” Tatsuya gave the giant a smile. “They don’t seem to want me to put the poor thing out in the cold.”

“Eh, okay then~” Atsushi gave the kitten a lazy stare. “What’re you gonna feed it~?”

“I’ll get it cat food after I stop by the vet’s with it.” Tatsuya replied with a hum as he pet behind the kitten’s ear. “Maybe there’ll be something I can buy it in the cafeteria--”

“Here, I’ll give it a chip~” Atsushi hummed, pulling a chip out of his bag and holding it out to the kitten.

“Atsushi, no!” Tatsuya pulled the grey fluffball back. “Kittens don’t eat chips.”

“But it looks hungry…” Atsushi gave Tatsuya a pout. “We need to feed it.”

“I know, but I need to find it food actually appropriate for a kitten. I’m not feeding it chips.” Tatsuya said with a small frown.

“But Muro-chin--”

“No buts!” Tatsuya replied, picking the kitten up.

This is exactly what he didn’t want, someone insisting on helping with the kitten and asking questions. He couldn’t blame Atsushi for being curious and wanting to help, but it’d be easier to deal with it on his own.

“Here, Atsushi…” Tatsuya handed the kitten to the giant. “I’m going to go get it some food, you watch it.”

“Eh, okay~” Atsushi replied with a small nod, scratching the kitten behind it’s ear. “Have fun~”

“Mmhmm, sure…”

 

-

 

“What’s this about you having a cat?”

Tatsuya turned when he heard Kensuke’s voice. He hadn’t expected the upper classmen to hear about that anytime soon.

“Well, yeah. Atsushi is watching it right now.” Tatsuya said, giving the older boy a smile. “Why do you ask?”  
“The gorilla heard you had one and was curious.” Kensuke said with a shrug.

“You were curious too!” Kenichi exclaimed, alerting Tatsuya to the fact the captain was also present. “Don’t act like it’s just me!”

“Yeah, yeah, I was a little curious too.” Kensuke said with a sigh. “It was mostly the gorilla, though.”

“Stop lying!” Kenichi replied, crossing his arms with a frown.

“Okay…” Kensuke turned to Tatsuya. “Anyway… What are you doing buying food? Don’t you usually bring something?”

“Yeah, but the kitten needs something.” Tatsuya replied with a sigh. “I don’t want the poor thing to go hungry all day.”

“How nice of you!” Kenichi said with a smile, ruffling Tatsuya’s hair. “Looking out for the kitten!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tatsuya waved Kenichi’s hand away and smoothed his hair down. “How about you go talk to Atsushi and meet the kitten?”

“Good idea.” Kensuke said, grabbing Okamura by the arm. “C’mon gorilla, let’s go.”

 

-

 

When Tatsuya made it back to the table, he was not surprised at all that all four of their starters had somehow made their way to the table. He knew three were going to be there no matter what, and that it’d be a matter of time before Wei made his way over, really.

“Seems you all met our new friend.” Tatsuya said with a small smile. “You all getting along?”

“Yep~” Atsushi hummed. “The kitty seems really hungry, though~”

“Well good thing the lady behind the counter had kitten food with her… For some reason.” Tatsuya replied with a frown. That was actually really weird…

Wei seemed to think the same way too, as he turned to Tatsuya with a look of confusion. “Is that a normal occurrence here in Japan…?”

“I don’t think so…” Tatsuya replied with a sigh. “But… It’ll give the kitten something to eat, so I won’t complain.”

“Fair enough.” Wei replied with a sigh as the kitten moved and began climbing up his arm.

“Yeah, though it doesn’t seem interested in eating now.” Tatsuya said with a small laugh. “It seems more interested in you.”

As Tatsuya said that, the kitten jumped from Wei’s shoulder to Kenichi’s lap.

“...Or Okamura-senpai…”

“Yeah, yeah, this is cute and all…” Kensuke started. “But how will coach react at practice.”

“I… Oh no. I didn’t think about that…”

 

-

 

“What’s this?” Masako asked when the gray fluffball came to a stop in front of her.

“Oh, coach!” Tatsuya bit his lip. Of course the cat had run off ahead of him when he’d opened the door. “This is a kitten I found on the way to school. It looked so cold and scared I couldn’t just leave it.”

“I see…” Masako knelt down and held her hand out to the cat. “Have you given it a name?”

“No…”

“Do you even know it’s gender?”

Tatsuya shifted a bit. “No, we didn’t check that.”

Masako sighed and picked the kitten up gently. “Well then, let’s see…”

“Eh, what’s Masako-chin doing~?” Atsushi asked, leaning on Tatsuya as the rest of the starters made their way in.

“Figuring out the kitten’s gender…” Tatsuya replied, rubbing the back of his head. “Since we didn’t check that.”

“It’s a girl.” Masako said after a moment. “Now then, you five can give her a name.”

“I don’t think we’re planning on keeping her, though…” Kensuke replied with a small frown.

“Well, I was actually planning on keeping her!” Tatsuya replied with a small, nervous laugh. “So I should at least think of a name for her.”

“What about Takara~?” Atsushi offered, obviously coming up with the name in that moment.

“Seems like a good name to me.” Kenichi said with a small shrug and Wei gave a nod in agreement.

“Why not?” Kensuke sighed. “It’s a good a name as any.”

“Did you all just name my cat for me…?” Tatsuya asked.

“Looks like they did.” Masako said, handing the cat to Tatsuya. “Congratulations.”

Tatsuya sighed. “Don’t worry Takara, you won’t have to deal with them nearly as much as I will…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yousen + Kitten = The best thing.


End file.
